


to the stars and back

by Crosstap



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, one shot(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstap/pseuds/Crosstap
Summary: “Glimmer, Bow and I were talking and...well... we want to go help those who need our help. The best we can at least. Entrapta is working on some tech that help us and Glimmers dad is taking on any responsibilities that Glimmer will be putting aside for now, and-” Adora reached up and placed a hand on Catra’s cheek and moved her head up so that their eyes would meet. “I want you to come with of course.”After a few moments of silence, Catra let out a small scoff and smiled. “Even if you left without me, I would stow away on your ship Adora. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’ll go anywhere with you dummy, even if I have to live in close quarters with Queen Glitter.” She teased.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), glimmer - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	to the stars and back

It had been a month since Horde Prime had been defeated by She-Ra and all of their friends. It consisted of parties, sleepovers, rebuilding, and more parties (much to Catras excitement). She honestly wondered if this is what they did in their free time when she was in the fright zone planning attacks on the princesses. It certainly seemed like it. 

Catra had spent the better half of the month making amends with those she hurt. Attempted. It was awkwardly more difficult than she had anticipated, but mostly everyone seemed more forgiving than Catra had expected. The amount of sweetness and positivity that everyone seemed to radiate almost made Catra’s teeth ache. 

Catra swore that the amount of social interaction within the last month could measure up to her entire life time in the horde. Begrudgingly though, it wasn’t all bad. Each princess all warmed up to Catra in different ways and different paces.

Perfuma for example, had a habit of finding Catra and stealing her away to “meditate”. An interesting pastime that involved them sitting in cross legged silence in the whispering woods. At first, Catra had trouble being comfortable and letting her guard down enough to really relax. Being relaxed wasn’t exactly something that she had learned over the years. It was a weakness- an opening. An easy way for someone to get the drop on her. Staying alert, cautious and aware was what Catra knew. And she knew it well. But according to the flowery princess, it was a culprit in letting her stress build up and affect her mood. 

“I'm quite certain that all this stress and pressure you put yourself under leads to your…”She seemed a little hesitant to speak, and her shy smile gave away her underlying meaning. “misplaced passion” She settled on. 

So after a few..long sessions of attempting to meditate (Catra appreciated Perfuma’s seemingly endless patience - though she would never admit that) it had finally begun to chip away at the tension built up in her body. Catra found that meditating was actually quite useful. Feeling the warm sun on her peach fuzz fur, hearing the living forest around her fill her ears with serenity, and her thoughts slow down to a pace in which she could actually begin to reflect without her chest twisting in discomfort. There was a long way to go, but it was certainly a first step. One that Catra had never really imagined possible. 

Meanwhile, Frosta and Catra found their peace with training. It was mostly one sided, being Frosta throwing icicles and other frosty projectiles at Catra while she dodged, but they both enjoyed the activity in their own way. 

With Mermista, it took a little while for the two to begin to treat each other with civility. Being associated with water, Catra didn’t exactly prefer to be around the girl, but after a bit of the best friend squad meddling and the two were forced to go on a short errand together Catra had realized she enjoyed Mermista’s personality traits. She was a little different than the other princesses, not being so...bright and sunny, but she was still kind in her own way. Their awkward and uncomfortable interactions slowly began to turn into playful teasing and small inside jokes that no one really understood. 

With Scorpia, Catra almost had to run away at times. After a slow and painful apology (only for Catra since she had trouble even knowing what to say). After, Scorpia tackled her with a crushing hug that made Catra’s fur stand on end. With tears in her eyes, she ignored the Magicats breathless yelps for help and snuggled her close. “I knew deep down you were a good friend.”Scorpia said cheerfully. Gasping, she released her, but kept a firm hold on the cat’s shoulders. “Now we can be the best of friends! Oh I’m so excited! We can do so many things together, like-” As Scorpia went on her rant and list of “best friend activities”, Catra felt a small weight lift off her chest and tried to keep a smile curl from her lips. 

For Entrapta, it really was only difficult for Catra. For a short while all Catra could think about was the sound of the electricity ripping through the air and the thought of sending the lilac haired girl to beast island. The guilt ate away at her bravery and she tended to avoid the technological genius. But time had passed and after running into Entrapta; quite literally (she was carrying various parts and tech into her new lap, not looking where she was going as she jogged around a corner) Catra was roped into helping. 

After some time of quiet assistance Catra worked up the words, “I'm sorry for sending you to beast island.” abruptly and quickly. Entraptra stopped in mid-weld and looked over, her mask expressionless as she stared at Catra who seemed to look anywhere but Entrapta’s direction. 

Suddenly flipping up her mask she looked at Catra for a few short moments before smiling. “According to my calculations, the exile to beast island brought positive variables to the outcome that we were able to experience- plus the tech!” As she continued to drone on about the forgotten First One machinery that she encountered and will go back for, Catra took the answer as some sort of forgiveness, or at least the beginning of one as she continued to (attempt) to hand tools to the princess. 

Glimmer and Bow were the easiest to fall into a sort of normality with. Bow, with his bubbly and kind personality somehow eased Catra’s anxiety a bit when it came to interacting with them. Plus, much to Glimmer's delight (more like displeasure) the two had begun a habit of playfully pranking the princesses and inhabitants of the castle. 

“You are a horrible influence.” Glimmer growled, trying to shake off all sparkly glitter that had been dumped on her head. 

“Oh come on Lady Glitter, I don’t even see a difference from your usual sparkly self.” Catra teased. With a chuckle, she high fived Bow before Gimmer screamed in outrage and begun to chase them down the halls of the castle. 

“Im going to teleport you into a pool you stupid cat!”

And finally, Adora. Adora. Even thinking about her name felt different now. How Catra tried to keep the red from tinting her cheeks when she thought of her...she wasn’t really sure what to call her. Friend? No, it was more than that, but they hadn’t had much time to really talk about it. Between Catra mending bridges with the others, She-Ra helping Etheria be put back together, supporting the queen and the overall madness that took up their daily lives they hadn’t had much time to really sit down and have a “heart to heart”. (Perfuma’s words). 

They still saw each other for dinner and in group gatherings though. And in the short time that they did share with each other Catra tended to find the words stuck in her throat when she tried to bring up the things that still laid stinging on her conscience. Sure, they had amended and...become much closer- but Catra didn’t feel quite ready yet to forgive herself. It would take time, and Adora knew that when Catra looked into her eyes. There was a certain gaze that made her chest feel like butterflies. Her blue eyes so soft and just so full of understanding. There were times when Catra didn’t know how she deserved it. Why she deserved Adora. 

It was a process though. Just one step at a time, and that is what Catra clung to. 

Overall, Catra had learned to slowly adjust to Brightmoon life with those she began to call her friends. (Not out loud yet though). It would take time before she felt like everyone accepted her, but there was something that Catra was unfamiliar with feeling. Her past anger and blinding rage was still a fresh wound on her heart that would take a while to close, but she could feel it slowly mending. Catra tried to ignore how mushy she was feeling and how much her heart warmed and when she saw how pure happiness glowed in the air when everyone gathered together. It was...liberating and this was the kind of future that Catra would have never imagined. A happy one. 

It was evening. The setting sun cast an orange glow through the long windows and into the castle halls. They had just finished dinner when Adora grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the others and out of the dinning hall. 

Without even realizing it, Catra noticed that they had laced their fingers together and tried to ignore the nerves that slowly gathered in her stomach. Adora pulled them along until they reached a balcony overlooking the darkened view. Catra paused for a moment to feel the cool dawn breeze brush through her short hair and gaze at the distant surrounding water that glittered with the colors of sunset. It was beautiful. Something that she found herself saying more often. 

Catra glanced over at Adora’s face who also seemed entranced by the view. Beautiful. A word she thought of for something in particular lately it seemed.

Her thoughts were cut short when Adora turned her smiling gaze to Catra’s pulled her close, pushing their foreheads together. It was something that had sort of become their thing. It was intimate in a way Catra was unfamiliar with, but was slowly becoming accustomed to. 

“I’ve missed you.” Adora said, letting out a heavy exhale. Catra tried to keep the smile from taking over her lips, but she was unsuccessful. “I’ve missed you too.” Catra replied, her tail flicking back and forth. 

Maybe it was the romantic atmosphere, or something in the food she ate- Catra didn’t really care to think about it, but she shyly pressed forward to quickly kiss Adora on the lips before pulling back just in time to her eyes flutter a bit and her cheeks blush with red. After a recovering moment, Adora opened her eyes, but was unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. Something I’ve been discussing with the others…”

Catra guiltily felt a pang of jealousy, but brushed it away. She didn’t have to know everything right away. That came with trust. 

“Remember when we defeated Horde Prime?” 

Catra grimaced a bit, the memories still a little too fresh for her liking. It had only been a month after all. Adora seemed to notice and tightened her grip reassuringly on the other girl’s hand before continuing. 

“We brought back magic to Etheria, and there are so many places out there that were never saved. Destroyed by Horde Prime. People torn apart.” 

Catra wasn’t looking at Adora, but she could feel her gaze on her when she said that last part with a little more emotion. 

“Glimmer, Bow and I were talking and...well... we want to go help those who need our help. The best we can at least. Entrapta is working on some tech that help us and Glimmers dad is taking on any responsibilities that Glimmer will be putting aside for now, and-” Adora reached up and placed a hand on Catra’s cheek and moved her head up so that their eyes would meet. “I want you to come with of course.”

After a few moments of silence, Catra let out a small scoff and smiled. “Even if you left without me, I would stow away on your ship Adora. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’ll go anywhere with you dummy, even if I have to live in close quarters with Queen Glitter.” She teased. 

Adora’s smile was so bright Catra wondered for a moment why she wasn’t immediately blinded before she was pulled into another kiss. Caught off guard, Catra’s lips stuttered against hers and, but could feel the smile still tightly formed against Adora’s lips. It was infectious and Catra couldn’t stop herself from smiling too. She had been doing so much of that lately it was almost hurting. Not that she minded.

Pulling away, Adora grabbed her other hand and spun them around a little bit with a light laughter filling the air. 

“We better start packing then!”

Catra listened as Adora continued on with her plans and ideas. Things along the lines with aliens, and new discoveries and She-Ra, but Catra found herself distracted by just gazing at Adora’s face. 

Maybe they still had things to work through and figure out, Catra was sure of one thing. Anywhere Adora would go, she would go and nothing could pull them apart. Not this time. 

Catra loved Adora, and to the stars and back, that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this may or may not have more one-shot chapters. There's just SO much potential for more with the Best friend squad going out on space adventures ! I have been waiting for someone to post some kind of multi-chapter fic of them going on their adventures but I haven't seen anything like ive been thinking yet so...i just decided to make my own lol. Don't expect more chapters, but also, don't not expect more? My writing habits are horrible. Anyway, I hope you enjoying reading! Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
